Nathan West (Ryan Paevey)
Nathan redirects here. For other uses of the name, see Nathan or Nathin (disambiguation). | gender = Male | nickname = Nate Sparky (by Silas) J (by Nina) Dudley Do-Right (by Peter, Jr.) | alias = Nathan West | residence = Winslow Garden Apts. 114 Clover Avenue, #68 Port Charles, New York | occupation = Detective for the PCPD | title = Russian royalty Detective | education = | image1 = File:Detsexypants.jpg | caption1 = Ryan Paevey as Nathan West | image2 = | caption2 = | image3 = | caption3 = | family = Cassadine, Westbourne | parents = Victor Cassadine Liesl Obrecht (biological) Madeline Reeves (legal) | romances = Maxie Jones (crush) | spouse = | siblings = Nina Clay (legal) | grandparents = Adrian and Adara Cassadine (paternal; deceased) |greatgrandparents = Stanislaus Cassadine (paternal; deceased) |nieces/nephews = | aunts/uncles = Mikkos Cassadine Tony Cassadine Sophia Cassadine-Davidovitch (paternal; deceased) Madeline Reeves (maternal) | cousins = Nina Clay (maternal) Stavros Cassadine Stefan Cassadine (deceased) Valentin Cassadine Alexis Davis Kristina Cassadine (deceased) (paternal) Nikolas Cassadine (paternal once removed via Stavros) Sam Morgan Kristina Corinthos-Davis Molly Lansing-Davis (paternal once removed via Alexis) Spencer Cassadine (paternal twice removed via Nikolas) Danny Morgan (paternal twice removed via Sam) | color = #660000 | color text = white }} James Nathan Reeves is a fictional character from the ABC soap opera General Hospital. He has been portrayed by actor Ryan Paevey since December 30, 2013. Background Nathan West is the biological son of Victor Cassadine and Liesl Obrecht, but was raised by his aunt Madeline Reeves alongside her daughter, Nina Clay. He is trying to take down Dr. Silas Clay, whom he believes put his "sister" in a coma. He is going by his middle name and the maiden name that Madeline assumed, so Silas won't know the connection. He is stated to be a lot younger then Nina. While in a jail cell next to Madeline, Obrecht reveals that she is his mother. Storylines Nathan arrives in town on New Years Eve. He is seen is at Maxie Jones's apartment door and we learn that he will be subletting Maxie's place while she is out of town. Maxie and Nathan share a brief discussion about making a fresh start in the new year and past mistakes, before Maxie leaves for the airport. After Maxie leaves, Nathan starts to settle into the apartment. He then makes a phone call and it's discovered that he is the police detective from New York that has been hounding Dr. Silas Clay and Ava Jerome, and he knows their secret. He continues to hound Silas and Ava with calls and texts, but they both ignore him. He then goes to see Commissioner Anna Devane at the Port Charles Police Department, because he wanted to be hired on as a detective in Port Charles, so he could pursue the suspects in his case. He initially says he wants to work in Port Charles to help bring down the Jerome mob family that was trying to move into the city. He then tells Anna about the Silas and Ava case, without revealing all of the reasons why he is so intent on closing this case. Anna decides to hire him at the PCPD and is assigned to be Dante Falconeri's partner, but makes it clear that he must tend to his regular duties first, and the case that brought him to town would have to come secondary. Later, Nathan goes to the hospital to confront Silas. Silas is evasive toward Nathan's questions and refers Nathan to his lawyer, Diane Miller. This prompts Nathan to pay a visit to Sam Morgan, Silas' girlfriend, and he reveals to her that Silas has a wife. Silas showed up at the police station a day later, unhappy with the fact that Nathan spilled his secret to Sam, and finally agreed to talk to him. While questioning Silas about Nina's overdose, Nathan reveals that the anti-depressant Nina overdosed on was prescribed to Silas and not Nina. After questioning Silas, Nathan also brings Ava into the station and questions her on what she knows about the situation. Nathan's investigation into Silas and Ava is put on hold when Carly Jacks is kidnapped. He begins working with his new partner, Dante Falconeri to solve the case and find Carly. While on the case, he unknowingly meets Dante's wife, Lulu, when he goes to Carly's house to collect evidence. Nathan turns out to be Madeline's son James Reeves. He changed his name when he joined the police force in order to become the head investigator in his sister's case. Madeline isn't too happy about Nathan's career choice but wants him to prove once and for all that Silas is guilty and after Nina's money. On April 7, it is revealed that Madeline was the one who killed Nina but she didn't mean for Nina to die, she wanted to kill Nina's baby. On April 8, Nathan arrests his "mother" for murder and then goes back to his apartment to find Maxie and her new boyfriend Levi, who right off the bat gets on his nerves. Later, Nathan goes to a bar and picks up Britt, not knowing that they are related, and brings her home where they almost have sex but are interrupted by Maxie. A few days later, Madeline tells Nathan that Liesl Obrecht is his mother making Britt his sister. On April 30, Nathan tells Britt that they brother and sister and they are both grateful to Maxie for interrupting them before they had sex. In May, Nathan preforms a striptease at The Nurses' Ball with Milo and the Magic Wands. In June of 2014, Nathan lied to a judge and said that he threw Maxie's custody hearing summons away. He also reunites with his not so dead sister/cousin, Nina. On the day of Patrick and Sabrina's son's funeral Nathan and Levi get into an argument and Levi punches him. He is later called to be a part of Maxie's custody hearing and it is revealed that the judge found out that he might have lied. Nathan told judge that he didn't lie so the judge asks him testify under oath but before he can Maxie stops him and admits that he lied for her. Maxie is later denied custody and visitation rights again. After the hearing Nathan accuses Levi of telling the judge (which he did) but he denies it. Maxie chews Nathan out for accuses Levi of telling the judge. A couple of days later, Nathan arrests Levi for trespassing on the Waterfront property which ends and when he tries to arrest Maxie they end up handcuffed together. On July 3 (the 4th of July on the show), Nathan and Maxie walk home but along the way they fight and watch the fireworks. The next morning, Nathan and Maxie wake up together on the couch, still handcuffed, after a long night of looking for the key. They end up having a moment but Levi walks in and interrupts it. Later on, Levi finds the key and Nathan unlocks the cuffs. He later goes to work and talks to Dante about his night with Maxie. The next day, Nathan is accused of calling immigration and the number is found in his phone. Afterwards, Maxie kicks him out of the apartment. Nathan goes to Dante and talks to him about Levi calling immigration on himself. Later on, Nathan finds out that Maxie and Levi are getting married. At the end of July, Nathan talks to Nina about his feelings for Maxie and on August 8, Nathan finally admits to Mac that he has romantic feelings for Maxie. Later on, Nathan finds out that someone stole the Aztec necklace from Paul Murphy and he goes to confront Levi, where he finds the necklace. He is about to arrest Levi when he pulls a gun on him. Levi then reveals his true intentions, which are to marry Maxie and take the Aztec jewels. When he tries to get the gun away from Levi they start fighting and it is revealed that Nathan was beat up then tied up by Levi. Later on, Dante finds Nathan tied up and he tells Dante that Levi is a con and they can't let him marry Maxie. Dante unties him and he interrupts the wedding just in time, announcing that Levi is under arrest and tells Maxie that he is a con man. Then Levi pulls a gun on Maxie and Nathan tries to keep her calm. He also has to put down his gun so nothing happens to Maxie. Later on, Levi and his accomplice kidnap Maxie (along with Lulu) but Nathan promises her that he will find her. Later on, Nathan and Dante start looking for Maxie and Lulu. They soon discover the boats captain in the water and question him. They find out that the girls were okay and were talking up a storm. Nathan is amused when he finds out Maxie was repeatedly saying that she wasn't Levi's wife. They also find out that the boat was sinking and that the girls were probably at the bottom of the lake. Nathan tells Dante blames himself for the ordeal saying that he lived with Levi and knew that something was off and that he went about it the wrong way by not calling for back up when he confront Levi. Nathan also has to sit and wait while the dive team searches the water for them. After the search one of the officers comes back with Maxie's vail leading everyone to believe that Maxie and Lulu were gone. Nathan starts to freak out because he's scared for Maxie so Britt gives him a pep talk by tell him to challenge his inner Obrecht and they also talk about his feelings for Maxie. After their talk, he gets a text from Dante saying that he is following up on a lead at the Floating Rib. When he gets their Dante is questioning Coleman and he tells them where the meeting with Levi was suppose to take place. Nathan and Dante head to the cabin where they find Scribner shot, and the girls and Levi are nowhere to be found. Nathan and Dante search for clues and find a picture of Frisco and Felicia and Frisco is circled. Nathan and Dante decide to split up, Nathan heads to the hospital to talk to Felicia while Dante heads to the station to talk to Anna. When Nathan gets to the hospital he finds out that Scribner is alive and that Felicia has not been able to contact Frisco. When Scribner wakes up Nathan finds out that Levi Dunkleman is an alias. Levi's real name is Peter Harrell, Jr., making him the son of Felicia Scorpio's ex-fiance, Peter Harrell, Sr. The next morning, Nathan is the station praying that Maxie is alright. He gets a visit from Britt and Nikolas, who bring him food. Anna walks in asks to see him regarding a lead before he leaves he tells Britt that once he gets Maxie in his arms he won't let her go and that nothing will ever stand between them again. Nathan, Anna and Dante discuss Peter, Sr. and Peter, Jr. and what the connection is. They figure that Peter, Jr. is either working to avenge his father or working with him. After they talk, Dante gets a call from Lulu. Nathan asks if Maxie is there and when she answers it's a huge a sigh of relief for him. While on the phone with Lulu, Nathan and Dante try to trace the call but Levi gets a hold of it and ends it. Luckily, the phone call was just long enough to trace and there is a location on the girls. Nathan and Dante get a team together and head to the house where the girls are. Nathan and Dante try to negotiate with Levi, who is using Lulu as a human shield, while Maxie is still tied to a chair. Nathan is able to move so he can see Maxie and mouths to her that he's coming and goes around to the back entrance but before he can do anything, Dante shoots Levi. Maxie is then freed from the ropes and asks where Nathan is. Nathan is still outside when gas starts to fill the room and everyone passes out. It turns out that Victor Cassadine is behind this. Nathan is still outside when Victor starts talking about how someone is missing and he tells Nathan to come out or he will kill Maxie. Nathan comes in with his gun raised but puts it down when Victor threatens to kill Maxie again. Nathan then checks on Maxie and tries to wake her up but she is sedated. Victor then threatens to kill him but when he finds out that Nathan is Liesl's son, he then questions Nathan about who his father is but Nathan says he doesn't know. Nathan asks if Victor is going to kill him to get on with it but Victor says that he needs to be patient because that plan is put on hold. Nathan is later seen being dragged inside by two armed guys when he hears Maxie calling and he tries to get to her but can't because the men subdue him. He gets hit with the butt of a gun and is about to be hit again but Victor walks in and stops it. He asks where Maxie is and Victor says that he can see her but not before taking some of the blood off of his face. The guys take Nathan to see Maxie where they chain him to a pole and then punch him. When he and Maxie are alone they talk about everything that has happened and he finds out that she wasn't going to go through with the wedding because of him. She says that Mac told her about his feelings for her and he confirms that what Mac said is true. He asks if she has feelings for him and she says that she can't answer that because she doesn't trust her judgement. Nathan and Maxie decide to focus on getting out and getting help. He is able to get a paper clip and unlock Maxie's cuff but she breaks it before she can unlock his. Maxie decides to go get help on her own, much to Nathan's dislike, but he makes her promise him that she will be safe and that she will come back to him. Nathan gets a visit from Peter, who asks where Maxie is but Nathan says that he doesn't know. Peter taunts him and then leaves saying that he is going to go find Maxie. When someone comes in to the room to check on him, Nathan is able to over power the guys and get out of the handcuffs and out of the room. He then makes his way to Victor and asks where Maxie is and says that will shoot him if he doesn't take him to her. Crimes Committed *Helped Commissioner Anna Devane fake the death of Ric Lansing 2014-present *Perjury; lied to a judge about throwing Maxie's custody hearing summons away 2014 *Strangled a Crichton-Clark guard with his handcuffs and rendered him unconscious 12, 2014 *Pointed a gun at his own father -- Victor Cassadine -- and threatened to kill him 12, 2014 Health and Vitals *Assaulted by Silas Clay (Silas grabbed him by the collar and almost punched him) 13, 2014 *Suffered a cut to his forehead after Peter Harrell, Jr. (aka Levi) assaulted him during an argument 16, 2014 *Shoved and pushed by Maxie as he was trying to handcuff her 1, 2014 *Handcuffed to Maxie Jones 1-9, 2014 *Punched a locker 10, 2014 *Held at gun point by Peter, Jr. 11, 2014 *Assaulted by Peter, Jr.; he beat him up, knocked him out and tied him up Aug 12, 2014 *Suffered cuts and bruises to his face after Peter, Jr. assaulted him 12, 2014 *Held at gunpoint and almost killed by Victor Cassadine 3, 2014 *Blindfolded Sep 8, 2014 *Had his face busted by Crichton-Clark personnel 8, 2014 *Kidnapped and being held hostage (along with Maxie) by Victor and his henchmen Sep 8, 2014-present *Handcuffed to a metal pole 8-12, 2014 *Punched in the stomach 8, 2014 *Had a gun pointed at him by Peter Harrell, Jr. 12, 2014 See also *Nathan West and Maxie Jones Family tree References Category:Characters Category:General Hospital characters Category:Characters introduced by Frank Valentini Category:Fictional police detectives Category:2010s Category:Characters created by Ron Carlivati Category:Fictional police officers Category:Westbourne family Category:Fictional adoptees Category:Fictional Asian-Americans Category:Fictional law enforcement Category:Featured Category:Cassadine family Category:Fictional Greek-Americans Category:Fictional nobility